Stefan & Elena - Stay With Me - All Human
by rosaxstelena
Summary: What will happen when Elena storms into Stefan's apartment in the middle of the night with a... problem? What will happen when Elena needs a place to stay, and doesn't know where else to go? All Human Stelena. M Rated
1. Chapter 1

**Stefan's POV. All human, please enjoy reading, I do not own anything. **

**These characters aren't mine I just love Stelena.**

**If you'd like to read more feel free to review so I have inspiration to write more! **

**Thank you! Xx. **

It was almost 2 am, I should probably go to bed but I was too busy watching a movie. The Die Hard movies were almost my favorites and I just needed to see them again. I was laying on the couch, with a blanket because it was kind of cold and I almost fell asleep, but the coffee and the movie kept me awake for a while. I lived in Georgia city. I could party and get drunk and stuff but I'd rather take care of myself. Coffee wasn't strong enough because I could feel my eyelids getting heavier. And I couldn't hear the TV anymore. I was too pathetic lazy to walk to my bed so I just decided to fall asleep here, until I heard a knock on the door. I could open it, but I was already asleep, I could just pretend I didn't hear it.

'Stefan..' A voice yelled as soft as possible, a female voice. I put the movie on pause and I rolled my eyes and threw the blanket off me, whoever it was, bitch was dead. I walked to my door and opened without thinking about how I looked like.

'What the hell..' I whispered when I saw Elena standing in front of my door her heels in her hands, tears in her eyes, her hair was a mess and she was crying and smiled when she saw me. Elena Gilbert has been my friend since we were 10 years old but we kind of grew apart. So I'm surprised to see her here.

'I'm so sorry for coming so late.'

'Late? It's fucking 2 am, Elena what are you doing here?' Elena sighed and looked down, when she looked at me again I saw her having lots of tears in her eyes and she started crying. Then I realized how not to be hard on girls, I opened the door some more so she could walk in, so she did.

'Want some coffee then?' She shook her head after she giggled and sat on the couch. I walked to her and gave her the blanket, she passed me her heels and I just threw them on the ground. She smiled again. What was wrong with her, she looked like a mess. I just looked at her and decided to sit next to her.

'So.., why are you here? What's wrong?' She looked at me with a scared look in her eyes. Then she wiped a few tears away. 'Promise me you won't think it's stupid.'

'No, no, no, Elena I'm here to listen. Talk to me, what is it?' She laughed a little and looked at the ground, she was clearly upset. 'I.. just don't know where else to go, than to you, Stefan. It's just.. you know I have this boyfriend.' I nodded and listened. Elena sighed deep and tried not to cry.

'Tonight, well.. we were making out and he.., he wanted to.. do things I didn't want' I instantly backed down a little and swallowed, come on, did I have to hear this? Jesus Christ!

'I didn't want to.'

'Please tell me you didn't.' Elena cried out and I put my hand on her head and rubbed her hair a little. I cared about Elena, I had known her my whole life so I obviously cared about her.

'He told me that if I didn't do it, he'll leave me and I almost.., I didn't do it but he forced me to until I managed to get away, I couldn't come with this to my parents and I have no one, but you. And I.. don't know what to do.'

'It's okay, Elena. It's good you didn't do it. I mean.., at least you were honest with him.' She nodded and covered her face with her hands. 'You must think I'm a weirdo now.' I chuckled and shook my head, and smiled at Elena.

'Elena look at me. No matter what you tell me, you're my best friend, I'm not going to look at you in a different way about this.'

'He hates me. He broke up with me over a text message, I lost him.' I frowned my eyebrows because I felt bad for her and then I grabbed her hand.

'You don't need him.' Elena nodded and just stared, staring at nothing. Staring at the TV and then looked back at me. She blinked a little and I saw her tears had stopped coming already. She had already stopped crying, finally.

'How would you understand? You do it with more girls than I can count' I frowned again, not because I felt bad but awkward. I could help her! Why would she think I couldn't, we're friends! I just had never had a friend coming in the middle of the night because her boyfriend broke up with her because she didn't want to have sex.

'Elena, that has nothing to do with this. You can stay here if you want. I'll sleep on the couch..' Which I almost did. 'And you'll sleep in my bed if you want to.' Elena smiled and looked at me for a second, after that she looked around, she looked at my small kitchen, and the door with my room behind it. 'Thank you.' I gave her a look and she jumped up, still unsure and looking around a little. I was happy she wasn't crying anymore, it kills me seeing Elena unhappy.

'Remember when we were 10 and you made me ring front door bells. I couldn't even say no to that.' I chuckled, I remember, I made her ring doorbells. She didn't want to but she did it anyway, I remember how scared she was.

'I remember that.. yeah.' I laughed. Then I walked to my room. 'It's a bed, don't get lost in it.' I turned on the light and Elena saw my bed the blankets where everywhere and she smiled.

'Again, thank you, for this.'

'No problem.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. It's been great writing this chapter, hope you like it.**

Chapter 2.

'Do you need a clean shirt, sweat pants?' Elena looked at her clothes and we both realized they were wet from the rain outside. 'something else to sleep in?' I added and Elena nodded. 'Sweat pants is okay. A clean t-shirt would be nice too.' She whispered and I walked towards my white closet, I opened it and grabbed a grey t-shirt. I reached for a black sweat pants and threw it to Elena, she catched it looking at it while raising her eyebrows. She would drown in these clothes, but it was better than nothing. And she wasn't staying for long I guess, either way I was just being friendly, at least I hope it came over like that. I realized the painful long time of silence as I realized something.

'Yeah, uhm, if you need anything I'll be on the couch. Probably sleeping.' I said and Elena softly smiled while I turned around, closed the door and walked towards the couch. I turned off the lights and placed myself on the couch again. I was so tired. My eyelids were heavy and with one hand I turned the TV off with the controller, closed my eyes and dropped the controller again. Breathing heavily I fell asleep.

'_No.' Elena whispered, but he kept kissing her. 'I said no.' I wanted to help her. I wanted to punch this guy away. How could someone hurt a woman like this? The guy pushed her so she was laying down, I wanted to do something. She needed my help. The guy now kissed her neck, I couldn't see this, it disgusts me. Not only the fact he made her do stuff she didn't like or want, but because this was Elena. And I was just standing here. 'Stefan! Help' 'Elena' I shouted extending my arm but I couldn't reach her, damn it! Elena was crying now, 'Elena!' I kept yelling, wanting to help. 'Stefan' she kept repeating._

I gasped and saw Elena bending over me, her hands on my shoulders, her hair in a tail and wearing the grey t shirt I have her earlier. It had just been a dream, not 100%. Otherwise Elena wouldn't be here. I realized my hair and chest were wet with sweat. Also my hair. 'Are you okay?' Elena whispered gazing into my eyes, searching for something. 'Elena..' I sighed. Elena didn't react she just looked at me. 'I'm so sorry' Elena shook her head. 'Did I wake you up?' 'No, well yes, but I heard you scream.' I looked in her big brown eyes. Elena, she was safe. 'Are you okay?' she asked again and I nodded. 'Yes.' I sighed but Elena still wasn't satisfied. 'Did you.., were you dreaming about me?' she asked nervously. I didn't answer, just swallowed out of I guess a bit embarrassment. 'I heard my name.' she whispered. 'I..uhm..' realizing I blushed. No girl ever made me blush.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Elena sighed. 'your dream.' She added and I sat straight up squeezing my eyes. Elena sat next to me and I shook my head. 'I dreamed about you and some bastard.., I really wanted to help you, Elena.' Elena understood what I was saying and softly smiled. 'I'm okay. I escaped and I'm here now, Stefan.' She said and I smiled, a few seconds ago I had felt exhausted, angry and moody but because of Elena all of that was gone. Looking at the clock seeing it was 4:18 AM I moaned. 'It's still so early. Or late.. or..' Elena nodded while she rested her head on my shoulder.

'Do you remember when we were fifteen and we were at prom and this guy just wouldn't leave me alone, and to make a point we danced together and pretended we were a thing.' I chuckled, that she remembered that. That moment had been the only moment in my life where I could act the way I wanted to. Elena had always been into Matt Donavon, but in their junior year they broke up and I hope I had my chance, but Elena just wanted to be friends, not that I ever told her I liked her. When I graduated and she didn't, I lost touch with her after 5 months. I graduated when I was 17 and I went to college for 4 years. Now I'm ready for my job, I had always loved being a doctor but that didn't work out. My father would be very disappointed in me. Anyhow, I'm starting my first teaching job tomorrow. In a class full of 11 and 12 year olds. Anyways, we grew apart, and I've been dating recently, not something serious, just girls. I was 22 and Elena recently turned 19. She did graduate though, I remember her post on Facebook.

'What about that time you I had to bring you to school on my bicycle but it got broken, so we had to walk. My first two hours fell out but Ms. Sunfield was so mad at you, you had to stay at school for two more hours.' Elena laughed pulling the blanket over us. 'And then you cheated on a test on purpose so you could keep me company.' Elena whispered looking in my eyes. 'What about a thank you? Dinner here. I'll make something, do.. are you on school?' I shook my head. 'No, it's my first day on a school tomorrow. Small, little kids.' I sighed. 'Then you need sleep.' She said. 'Coffee will work.' She nodded. 'Teaching? I thought you liked to be a doctor?' I chuckled and rolled with my eyes. 'I know, but.. I wasn't smart enough.' 'But that's pretty exciting. Teaching..' She jawed, closing her eyes and breathing heavily. After a few minutes, I put my arms underneath her legs and lift her, carried her to her bed and placed her over there. Sighing and going back to bed.

I parked my car. 7 AM in front of my new school. In a few hours the kids will arrive, I had woken up before Elena obviously, she didn't work or go to school, I made her breakfast and had put it behind my bed so she'd see it. I was wearing a suit but decided to not put on the blazer. My shirt was light blue and my pants was black. I didn't want to kids to dislike me but I also didn't want to get fired.

When I walked into my classroom I smiled. Finally, this was pretty exciting. I placed my bag and my blazer around a chair, I heard a knock on the door. 'Hello.' I looked at the door and I saw a pretty woman standing there. 'Hi there.' I said smiling. This job might be even more fun than I expected. 'My name is Tessa. I don't think we've met.' I shook my head while she walked towards me, shaking my hand I whispered: 'Stefan, very nice meeting you.' I said to be kind. 'Well welcome.'

Tessa and I talked about the school, some kids and gave me some advice. But around 8:10 AM the first few kids arrived and she left. Around 8:30 the class was full of 35 kids. 'Hello everyone.' I said raising my voice. 'My name is Stefan. Stefan Salvatore.' I wrote on the board. 'You guys can call me Stefan.' I looked into the class and there were a few small girls and boys, but others were taller, apparently older.

'I'm your new teacher. Nice meeting you all. I moved here when I finished studying, a few months ago. This is my first teaching job.., So.. 6th grade. That's a big of a deal. Some exams, and only partying right? Well, let me tell you something, I am the kind of guy that likes parties. I also like having fun and stuff. But, I do want to make a deal, with partying comes working, concentration. Your last year on this school is not just relaxing all the time. Got it?' I speeched and they smiled and nodded. 'So.. do any of you have questions.' One girls hands raised very fast, she had brown hair and blue eyes. Pretty kid. 'Yes, you.' I pointed at her.

'Do you have a girlfriend?' The whole classed laughed and the girl next to her just shyly giggled. 'No I do not.' I answered, honest answer it was. 'And how old are you?' I chuckled, teens. '22 miss, your name is?' 'Evangeline, nice meeting you.' I looked at her in the eyes and then looked away again. 'Any other questions?' Questions like; 'Why did you move here?' 'Any siblings?' 'Favorite music band?' 'Favorite movie?'

'So..' I sighed. 'That was a lot about me, now about you guys. Tell me your names.'

'Joey, Amber, Ashley, Liz, Lucy, Kevin, Dean, Eric and tons of names I probably wouldn't remember.' As the day went on I got to know these kids, it was a lot of fun. Especially Evangeline, Amber and Dean were the "popular kids". Before first break I chatted with the class some more.

'So.. Evangeline, you asked me if I had a girlfriend, do.. any of you kids have a boy or girlfriend. 'If you're offering.' Amber whispered. 'or are you…?' meaning what she meant I shook my head. God I was telling these kids too much. No, I wasn't gay. Did I look or act gay? 'No. I don't have a boyfriend, everyone is too childish.' All the boys in class shouted. 'Amber does have a crush on someone though.' The girl next to hear, Amber blushed and laughed. 'Just tell him.' Evangeline just said.

'Dean and I are a couple.' I just laughed, god, these kids were 12, they didn't know anything about love. I looked at the black haired boy in the last row and his face turned red. 'Amber!' he yelled laughing. I smiled and walked to Dean. 'What are you going to give me relationship advice?' he asked and I shook my head. Looking at the other kids. 'It's 10:30 guys, you guys can go.' They all rushed out of class. I checked my phone and I had a missed call from Elena. I couldn't call her back now, when I walked towards the room for the teachers with a bottle of water I pass alongside some kids taking on their jackets.

'He is smoking hot.' Someone whispered. 'I know, and he is only 10 years older.' Someone else whispered I looked behind me seeing Amber, Ashley and Evangeline. Winked and walked forward to Tessa. 'So, how did it go?' I chuckled. 'Pretty hilarious.' I said walked to a corner to call Elena back.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Stefan. How is your first day?'

'It's nice, how are you?'

'I'm okay, I kinda miss you here, though.' She giggled, I could see her blush already.

'Do the kids like you?' she changed the subject.

'yes, they are ass kissers. Especially the girls. When you were 12 were you into your teacher?' I said soft. Elena laughed. 'No Mister Wood was gross.' I chuckled. Remembering him.

'But, call me when you're done, I need to show you something.'

'4:30 I answered.'

'Cool, I have a surprise for you.'

**So yeah this was it! Basically Tessa is not creepy, she is actually nice, might be trouble for Elena though. Please review! xx**


End file.
